


Brothers Conflict

by JulietWayne



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Falling In Love, Gen, Love Confessions, avengers modern
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietWayne/pseuds/JulietWayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Name] Stark is the new heir to the Stark Industry but what if she discover that she has 6 step brothers? [Reader insert]</p><p>Disclaimer: based on the anime "Brothers Conflict"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers & beta readers! It's my first time joining AO3. Let you know what you think of the first Prelude and I will work to make it better! If you want to be a beta reader for this story please PM me. Take it easy and much love!

“I can’t believe that we are missing father’s introduction to his new daughter” Steve complained as he and his brothers rushed to the Stark Gala night. Tonight is one of those nights and Howard Stark is introducing his new daughter to the media. Since the guys haven’t met this new mysterious sister they recently have, they are excited to meet her.

“I don’t blame us. Tony took forever to get change, I mean you just need a suit and tie,” said Clint fixing his.

“I have to look good you know!” Tony replied back to his brothers

“I suggest we stop this non sense and meet father and mother okay?” Loki said leading the way while his older brothers are following him. Sometimes he doesn’t understand why they don’t act their age. Especially Tony being the oldest of the family, “Oh, come on brother! Don’t be tense! I know how nervous you since we are meeting our petite soeur [1]” Thor tried to cheer up his blood related brother.

“I texted mother and she said that they are just finishing up” Bruce said putting his phone away. They all enter the room with a swarm of people in the front of the stage. There are camera’s flashing and taking pictures of Howard Stark standing in front of this petite girl with [hair color] but they couldn’t see her face.

“Is that her?” Steve asked his brothers who’s also looking at their father and the girl

“I cannot see her face” Thor started walking towards the stage as Howard and the girl started to walk away from the stage.

“She’s leaving! Let’s get moving,” said Tony trying to rush to the stage

“Father!” they all called out at the same time, Howard took a step back but the girl just walked away without looking back.

“My sons! It’s about time you got here!” Howard smile and opening his arms to his sons.

“Forgive us father. Tony took a while to pick his suit,” said Loki with his accent, but Tony just rolled his eyes

“That’s alright, it is just normal from him to take that long.”

“Is that our little sister?” asked Bruce just getting to the point, Howard looked back at the pillar where you ran and hide.

“Uh—that is her” Howard answered nervously

“Can we see her?” said Clint trying to take a peek but Howard move in front of him  
“You see, she’s—“ but their mother cut them off, “She’s not ready to meet you guys yet” Amy has a long black hair with fair skin and she’s about 5’2 in height. She’s the real mother of Thor and Loki and Howard Stark fell in love with her when he attended the Stark Expo in France. It’s been a year that they have been a big family. Now, [Name] is the newest member, it’s been 6 months since your last name is changed into Stark and the youngest in the family. 

“Pourquoi pas? [2]”asked Loki

“She doesn’t need to be shy, we don’t bite” teased Tony but just got a response from Bruce who hit from in the stomach

“She’s still getting used to the fact that, she’s Stark now. Having this much attention she’s not used to. She apologizes to you guys. One day, she will move in with you and you boys need to take care of her alright?” all the boys nod to their mother.

“Can we at least know her name?” Steve asked hoping to meet you soon. He always curious in what you look like, he couldn’t contain his curiosity.

“[Name] [maiden name] Stark” little did they know that you were hearing the whole conversation with your parents and your older brothers. You weren’t sure if you wanted to meet them yet. You’re still getting used to the fact that your last name is Stark. The last name that is well known around the world, maybe you don’t mind moving in with them but not today.

The boys were quiet for a while until Howard said something, “I cannot believe that none of you boys decide to take a date!” their father sighed

“I swear I will grow old with no grand kids” Amy put her arms around her husband and smiled, “Howard you worry too much. Don’t rush the kids”

“Father, I am too young to settle. I wanted to still win that archery championship,” Clint said looking away from his father

“I’m not getting any younger” Howard replied, “Anyways, you boys better be off and enjoy the party” with that, one by one. The boys give their mother a hug and joining the crowd with a sad look sketch in their faces.

“I’ll see you later mother,” said Thor hugging Amy smiling at her and whispering loudly towards the pillar, “I’ll see you soon little sister. I can’t wait to meet you” You smiled behind the pillar thinking that it was really sweet of him to say.

“You also can’t ask JARVIS to search [Name]’s file. I closed it with a password!” Howard shouted, “Also the security took all the media’s picture and only left with the interview that happen today” Tony groaned really loudly as his father is one step ahead of him. Bruce's laughed at his brother's reaction, who wouldn't be curious having a mysterious sister. 

Howard and Amy walk to the back of the stage and you quickly following them. “Are you sure you don’t want to meet them?” you nod looking down at the dress that your father pick out for you. 

“You know they are really excited to meet you,” added Amy. You looked at your parents

“I know, there’s just too much right now and with recital coming… maybe when I’m done, I’ll move to the Stark tower” you said. Your mother hugged you and giving you a soft smile “Whatever you want dear. They are will behave boys, you’ll love them” you smiled back

“I know, I will” but little did you know, Clint heard your voice and watching you and his parents talking but he still couldn’t see your face due to the lighting. But he is determined to know before his brothers’ figure it out. 

 

petite soeur[1]: little sister  
Pourquoi pas?[2]: why not


	2. Chapter 2

Few months later...

"Are you sure that you have everything with you? You know I could have dropped you off and I could have taken a few days off work,” Howard said for the tenth time while you were getting drop off at the Stark Tower by Happy.  
"Father, I know you are excited that I'm finally meeting my brothers but I'm going to be alright. I know, you and mother will visit" You reply to your worried father just as you continue to look at the window. It's been 3 months and you wanted to meet your stepbrothers. You just finished your ballet recital and you've been thinking about meeting them especially what Thor said to you that night during the big announcement. 

"Alright, I'll stop bothering you about it" you smiled softly thinking that your father only cares about you.

"Father its okay, I understand. I know you wanted to see the boys as well"

"I miss them," Howard always wanted a big family but since he's been travelling a lot, he doesn't have any time for his sons which they understand, business can be busy. They are grown men, they also have their own thing going on, jobs, hobbies and dating—at least that’s what Howard thinks his sons are doing. 

"I'm sure they miss you too," you reply to your distress father while you try to comfort him. 

"Anyways, I will let you go now. Your mother is telling me to get ready,"

"Alright, you have fun and take it easy alright? Tell mom I said Hi" you miss them already, they are your stepparents but they treat you like their own daughter and you appreciate that about them.

"I love you honey... also the tower is safe. Leave your worries to JARVIS and I would find the guy that hurt your parents," You heart dropped remembering the murder of your biological parents but you didn't utter a word. You didn't want to remember but Howard is just reassuring you that the Stark tower is safe. "I know, you are worried but JARVIS- he is amazing, he is on alert if anything happens"

"Do-do they know?" ‘They’ refer to your stepbrothers.

"No, I haven't told them... I will soon. They have to know [Name]. They can help protect you" you nod slowly, you couldn’t shake off the fear that he’s not really gone yet but you will be prepared if the time comes.  
You arrived at the Stark Tower with your 2 big suitcases and a medium cross body bag. You decide not to take all your stuff since your father already has done that for you and all the boxes is in your room in the tower. Stepping in the elevator JARVIS greeted you.

"Good Afternoon Miss"

"Afternoon JARVIS, are my brothers home?" it’s going to take time getting used taking to JARVIS after all this is the first time you have met him. 

"They are Miss, Mr. Stark made sure that they are home for dinner with you" you put a brave face on. You don't know why but you felt nervous meeting them. You've seen some on them on the news, pictures but your heart is just pattering against your chest. Taking a deep breath you finally arrive at the Stark Tower along with your bags, you admire the place, modern furniture, glass window and almost advance and a nice view of the busy streets down below, balcony and beside it is a launching pad but you’re not too sure what for, this different the house that you used lived in. Stepping at the elevator, you slowly make your way to the living room walking deeper in the living room, you saw the kitchen as well and someone cooking, he has his back facing you so you can only see his curly brownish hair and his a bit taller than you. He's wearing a purple long sleeve polo shirt but rolled up halfway.

"Hi" you said weakly but he heard you, he turned out and looked at you with surprise expression.

"[Name], [Name] Stark" he smiles at you, walking up to you and giving you a big hug. "I'm Bruce. I'm so happy to finally meet you in person" you smile softly at him.

"JARVIS, can you please call the others? Let them know that [Name] is here" your stomach start to churn; you started to feel even more nervous. "Did you travel alright?" you nod knowing since your voice has failed you. 

"Bruce? Is that [Name]?" Bruce looked up by the glass stairs and saw Thor and Loki at the bottom staring you with this unreadable expression.

"Yep. [Name] meet Amy's sons"

"I'm Thor" the blonde and dark blue eyes came up to you giving you a hug as well, "I always wanted a sister" he said, "Nice to meet you Thor" You said finally able find your voice and getting back some oxygen back to your lungs. The guy with black hair short hair with green eyes walked up to you with a smile, you thought that his smile is beautiful. '[Name] what are you thinking, this is your brother!' you scold yourself for thinking that way but can you help it that you good-looking brothers?

"I'm Loki. It's nice to you meet you at last, [Name]" he took your hand and giving you a soft kiss in the forehead. Blushing, you didn't know what to say. "It's-it's nice to meet you too Loki. Mother mention you and Thor a lot back home," You suddenly felt two strong arms snake around your waist making you jump but the person got locked his in arms.

"I didn't know that we have such a cute little sister" you look up and saw this guy with black hair and grey eyes; "I'm Clint" he grins at you since he is a bit taller than you.

"Can you stop flirting with her already? I believe you got enough girls this week" Another blonde guy step in with blue eyes as well but this time, he's eyes is more like an ocean blue and you can't help but just stare it at endlessly "I'm Steve" he said, gently grabbing your arms and pulling you away from Clint. You didn't even say anything; you were too busy staring at his eyes. "it’s an honor to you meet you," he flashes you a smile. Your legs were just ready to give in at this point.

"Way to go spangles. She's mute now" a guy who looks a little older than Steve walked in and engulfing you in his hug but you were assuming it was Tony since he looked a lot like Howard.

"Hi Tony" you said weakly but not hugging back, you just don't know how to react to all of this yet.

"Ah! She speaks! Hi [Name]" Tony smiled at you and kissing you at the forehead as well

"Please don't tell me you met her first" Clint commented not liking how they address each other like they met already

"No- no we haven't. He called father one time and I answered and he just kind of guess that it was me. We talk a little bit,” You explain not looking at anyone. You pulled away from Tony who just gives you pout.

“We're just happy that your here" says Bruce. You half smile at him looking around at your 6 brothers, how did you get yourself into this? Oh right, it’s when Howard decided to adopt you. 

"Pardon my brothers, they don't know how to act towards a pretty lady like you," Loki said walking to the couch and making himself comfortable, "Though, I do agree that you are the cutest" you blush 50 shades of red. 

"Alright, if we can give [Name] some space to breath, can somebody help [Name] get her bags to her room and dinner would be ready soon," Bruce said taking off at the kitchen again.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not used to having all this attention and-"

"You'll get used to it." Clint winks at you. You swear to the universe that your heart is going to explode at this moment.

"Agreed! For now make yourself feel at home and I will let mother know that you are safe and sound" Thor beamed. He is the youngest of the family; Amy said that Thor is always the optimistic one.

"Here let me show you your room. Dad has delivered some of your stuff already and we moved it to your room" Tony said taking your hand and holding it to his, as he grab one of your suit case

"I'm going too,” Steve said following you and Tony to the elevator. "Why? You don't trust me?" he said to his blonde brother

"Not when you’re alone with [Name], I don't" wasn’t sure what their conversation means, you decide to ignore it since you were drawn in deeper in your thoughts. Tony was still holding your hand on the way to your room while Steve and Tony were fighting about something.

"[Name], [Name]? Were here now" You looked at Steve then back at Tony. They were holding the elevator door open for you but they notice that you were spacing out. Why do you feel hot all of a sudden?

"Are you alright?" Tony asked you smiled lightly taking a step out of the elevator. Tony and Steve showed you where your room is located and where their room is located. As far as you know, your room is located on the same floor as Thor and Loki on the 5th floor and the living room and kitchen in on the 4th. You said your thank you and told them that were just going to take a shower and meet them downstairs in 30 minutes. Without any arguments from both, they left you be. Closing the door, you leaned against it. 

"Why do I have to live with handsome brothers? And worst thing about it is that their my step brothers" you mumble to yourself and sighing in frustration. Your stomach did a little flip and your heart still racing when they are around so what does that mean?


	3. Chapter 3

Putting down the tablet beside your beside table, you rubbed your eyes preventing them from hurting. You’ve been reading a little bit of the basics information about your stepbrothers. Since your parents were murdered two years ago, things weren’t the same anymore until Howard Stark decided to adopt you. Pulling away from you thoughts, you try to remember what your stepbrothers do. Thor is 24 years old, which is the same age as you; he’s the youngest of the group. Loki is a year older than Thor making him 26 years old. Their occupation is actors and they both a successful roles that they are both working on. Steve is the next oldest in the family making him 27 years old, he is a boxer with hasn’t lose any matches yet. Clint is 28 years old, a professional and competitive on archery. Bruce is 28 years old and he’s a well known doctor in New York and Tony the oldest, he’s 29 years old going on his 30’s soon and he’s a scientist and heir to the Stark Industries since non of the other stepbrothers wanted it. It’s pass on to Tony.   
Finishing up with your reading, you hop into shower to get your day started, although you felt a wave of dizziness and fatigue, you thought that you just got too fast, you thought to start the day anyway. Grabbing some casual clothes and wearing black boots to match the outfit, you head downstairs. You look at the watch on your wrist; it’s been 30 minutes since Bruce told you that dinner would be ready around that time. You ran to the elevator, making sure not to be late in your first dinner with them. 

“Miss, should I suggest to take a rest. Reading your vitals, you have a slight fever,” JARVIS says as you got on the elevator.

“I should be alright JARVIS. I’ll try to eat a little bit and then I’ll head to bed soon,” You really wanted to get to know your brothers more and knowing that Bruce made dinner you didn’t want to rude.

“Should I tell Bruce about it, Miss?” Not wanting your brothers to worry, you decide against it. You have some medicine in your room that you take some later.

“I should be okay JARVIS. Thank you” you stepped out of the elevator and making your way to the kitchen. Home cooked meal aroma filled the living and kitchen making your stomach growl; you didn’t realize you were hungry until you smelt Bruce’s home cooked meal.

“That smells so good” you said walking to the kitchen, Bruce turned around and smiled at you. “Thanks. I hope you’re hungry I made a lot of food”

“I am!” you smiled at your brother and helping him with the preparing the dishes.

“Where are the others?” You asked as you were putting up the plate.

“Steve and Clint are just doing their own thing. I believe they might have gone to their room. Thor and Loki are just having a quick meeting for their movie deal. Tony is just in the lab” You knew what your brothers jobs and what they do as their hobby, your parents won’t stop talking about them. You started to helped Bruce put out the food as the others started to come in the kitchen.

“Please somebody pinch me, I can’t believe that [Name] live with us” Tony said as he held on to Thor and that he smiled in return. Loki just rolled his eyes but he knows what Tony meant, he has to admit to himself. He found you really interesting.

“Indeed Tony! She lights up the room doesn’t she?” You blushed harder as Thor compliments you again.  Steve walked up to you and started helping you setting up dinner. You smiled at him making him blush slightly; you looked at him curiously. Just Bruce place the bowl of salad in the table, everybody started to take their sit. Tony and Bruce sat at the each end of the table, while across from you is where Thor and Loki is sitting and you were sitting beside Clint and Steve.

The guys groaned as they finished their food, “I think I ate too fast” Clint groaned rubbing his tummy.

“I told you guys to slow down,” You said to them as you watch them eat earlier

“I should have listen to you,” Steve admitted to you. 

“Are you feeling alright [Name]? You didn’t eat a lot,” You didn’t really notice until Loki mention it to you but you feel drained out, maybe you should have   
gone to bed soon and hopefully the next day it would go away. You nod and smile slightly at Loki, “I’m just tired that’s all” you got up from your sit and grab your plate and you were about to put in the sick when a wave of dizziness wash over you.

You drop the plate loudly at the metal sink when everybody looked at you,“[Name]?” They called all at the same time; your vision and blurred, all you see next is your vision being dark. Bruce quickly runs to your aid holding you in his arms. Your brothers rushed in around you and Bruce, “What’s wrong with   
[Name]?” asked Clint worried.

“She just has a fever. Helped me set up her bed and somebody get me a small wet cloth and a bowl” the guys didn’t asked anymore questions and did as they were told.

You groaned slightly as you felt something wrap around you. You opened your eyes and saw the light shining through your bedroom window. ‘Is it morning already?’ you thought. You also felt something in cold in your forehead. You looked around your room and you saw Tony sitting a medium comfy chair, he is sound asleep and snoring lightly. You smiled at the scene in front of you; you thought it was sweet that he stayed with you while you were resting. You got up slowly and removing the wet face cloth out of your forehead. You poke his knee, trying to wake him up

“Tony, Tony wake up” he groaned in his sleep and muttered, “5 more minutes” you giggled

“Tony wake up, it's [Name]” He slowly open his eyes and looked at you, he smiled.

“Hey,” he said in his raspy voice, “How are you feeling?”

“Better, thanks. You know, you didn’t really have to stay here right?” he sat up straight and yawned, “I know but the doctor said so. Plus I don’t mind watching over; father would kill me if we don’t watch over you. It would be a living nightmare,” he said running his hand through his black hair.

“Thanks” You were always the quiet one, ever since your real parents passed away there’s something in you broke and you just didn’t know how to deal with it. 

“Why didn’t you tell us that you weren’t feeling well I can’t believe JARVIS didn’t pick it up? I need to fix JARVIS sometime today”

“No! There’s nothing wrong with JARVIS. I told him not to tell you because I didn’t want to worry you guys. I thought I can sleep it off,” You felt Tony’s warm hands against yours “Don’t feel like you are a bother to us. We care about you okay?” You felt a lot more safe and warm; you’re the only child before and never thought of having a big family. You’re dating life is not your focus but you’ve meet people but not the right one. 

“Thanks Tony, I appreciate it” Tony smiles and kissing the top of your head. “I’m going to make some breakfast. You stay here okay?” you shook your head, 

“I want to feel the sun. It’s good for you” you told him

“Fine but I’ll send someone up to get you okay?”

“Tony! I don’t need to be babysat. I’m a big girl” but Tony walked out of your room and yelled ‘Too late!’ you sighed, talking to the oldest can be the difficult. 

You slowly walked up to your closet and changed into your sweats and sweater since you still feel a little cold. You marched out of your room when you felt someone open the door at the same time as you. You were falling backwards, when someone fumbled on top of you. You groaned, ‘What the heck is going on’ you thought to yourself.

“Je suis désolé, mon amour. Êtes-vous d'accord?[1] " You heard someone in a French accent. You slowly opened your eyes and saw Loki on top of you. You blushed as you were staring in his green eyes

“Are you still feeling sick? Your face is red” Oblivious of what just happen he didn’t know that he is the one that cause you to blush.

“No, I’m—I’m alright Loki. I’m sorry I didn’t know” you didn’t even know why you were apologizing but it seems to be the appropriate response. He just notices how he was still on top of you, he blushed, getting up quickly and helping you up. 

“I’m—I’m glad you’re alright. I apologize, Tony told me to company you downstairs,” 

“That’s alright and okay” 

You and Loki made your way to the kitchen. You suddenly turn around and closing your eyes. You just saw Steve and Clint with no shirt on. They were dripping in sweat as they drink their water. It might be just a second but it was enough time to see how well built they are. Your heart started to beat faster, your heart couldn’t take it. Steve and Clint were just staring at you in question.  
Loki looked at you and then back at his brothers, “they—they are not—“ you stuttered. 

“Can you please put some shirt on?” Loki said in annoyance, “You know that [Name] lives with us now and you guys still decide to walk around the house almost half naked!” Clint finds your reaction really cute, thinking that you haven’t seen any guys with no shirt. He smirked walking up to you, “I’m sorry [Name],” he says as he hugged you from behind, you didn’t move, you decided that you wouldn’t look at them like that. You can feel how built he is however you try to ignore him. 

“You know, I don’t mind you seeing me naked at all,” he whispered in your ear sending chills down your body. You tried to get away from his hold with your eyes closed and you felt bumping into someone.

“Clint, can you stop that and save it to your mistress.” You heard Steve say it and grabbing Clint’s ear and dragging him to the elevator. Tony was just glaring at his brother while making some breakfast. Loki hold your shoulders, “Their gone now” he said. You slowly open your eyes. 

“I—I think I need to go to the balcony… alone” You quickly made your way to the balcony where the sun is shining. It feels so good against your skin, taking in a deep breath. You can’t believe this is happening to you. They are treating you like you are some kind of lover but you’re their little sister, sure they are not blood related to you but that was a mean joke. 

‘Men’ you thought, enjoying the city’s sun.   
   
Je suis désolé, mon amour. Êtes-vous d'accord? [1] : I'm so sorry, my love. Are you alright?


	4. Chapter 4

[Name] Stark could never ask for more while living with her brothers, it’s been a week since she has been living with them and so far it has been an adventure and constant learning experience for [Name]. One day after practice when Loki picked her up from the studio and they came home with Thor and Bruce calling them to go to the workout room on the top floor was Steve and Clint are having a fistfight. [Name] wore a worried expression and praying that they didn’t kill each other yet. Arriving at the top floor and entering the room, Thor and Bruce were already there who seem to receive a few bruises here and there.

“You better not do it Clint. I swear to god, I will kill you!” Steve said as slipped away from Thor’s grasp and taking another swing towards Clint, which he dodges with ease.

“I will stick to what I told you Steve. If your going to react this like then I shouldn’t have told you!” this time Clint is in a fighting stance trying to dodged Steve’s moves. [Name] was watching in pure horror as Clint and Steve continue there fist fight while Clint receive a few bruises from his face already leaving Steve with one big bruise in his left cheek. Rushing towards both of her brothers, [Name] yelled out their names making both of the guys stop and looked at her.

“Stop it! You guys are not going to solve anything like this” Steve dropped his guard and looking at [Name] with soft eyes. Clint saw the opportunity and land on punch at Steve, making him lose his balance.

“Steve!” she runs up to Steve, kneeling beside him, “Are you okay? Clint why did you—“ she turned around to talk to Clint where his already making his way to the elevator with a pissed off mood. [Name] frowned thinking why Clint has been acting likes this since Natasha officially broke up with him. She understands why he would be mad his also been putting some distance between himself and his brothers. [Name] turned her attention back to Steve, who’s looking rather defeated from the situation. Loki sighed making his way to the elevator following his brother.

“Steve, are you alright?” [Name] asked again, Steve didn’t look at her this time instead he was just sitting there looking at the ground. She cupped his face looking at the fresh bruise on his cheek, “What happen to you guys?”

“I’m going to get some ice and bring some med kit to Clint as well. [Name] can look after Steve for a while?” she nodded at Bruce. Thor followed Bruce out of the room with a frown in his face.

“It was my fault it happen. Clint was just trying to talk to me about—“ he stop for a second ‘about you and how he start liking you’ he thought but he couldn’t bring up to talk to you about it, “about Natasha and I don’t know all of a sudden we were just fighting and… I feel bad”

“Steve it’s just a misunderstanding. Siblings fight all the time okay? When you’re both cooled off, it will get better alright?” Steve looked at [Name] with his blue eyes; she offered him a small smile. He never thought that he would find a girl like her in his life. He’s always left with a broken heart and the girls never seem to come back or even think about him.

‘When I finally start to like someone… she happen to be my sister’ he sighed, Bruce walked in with a ice pack in his hand and telling them that he would be working late and he would be coming home early in the morning. [Name] lightly pressed the ice pack against his cheeks. Steve flinch from the coldness of the ice but soothes the pain away. [Name] stayed quiet and letting Steve to be in his thoughts.

[Name] walked back to her room as Steve told her that he would be practicing for a while. She didn’t argue with him and she left. Opening her door to her room, she dropped her bag at her closet and changing into her sweats and white t-shirt. The tower feels weird knowing that a fight that just exploded, the atmosphere feels a little bit different and quiet and since Tony wasn’t home to make his comment, the tower sound so quiet and empty.

“JARVIS? Is Loki still talking to Clint?” she asked as she sat in her bed

“No miss, his downstairs in the living room with Thor”

“Alright thank you” she got up from her bed and made her way to Clint’s room, which is in the 6th floor. ‘ I don’t like it when their like this. It reminds me of the time when mom and dad—‘ her train of though was cut off when she heard the bell of the elevator. She shook her head and making her way to Clint’s room.

She knocked, “Clint? Are you there?” she felt stupid asking that question but he didn’t answer, she knocked twice “Clint? I just wanted to see of your okay? If you don’t want to talk then it’s alright. I just wanted to see if your okay” she frowned, sometimes you just can’t make everybody happy. She slowly starts to walk away from his room but Clint opened his door and grabbing her wrist pulling her inside.

“Don’t leave,” he whispered. [Name] looked at him with a surprise expression, he sounded so sad her heart ached just listening to it. They took a sit in his bed, “what’s wrong Clint?” he sighed, he doesn’t even know where to start or should he even tell her?

“It’s nothing. I was just upset that Natasha doesn’t want to be with me anymore. I was just upset and just said mean things that I didn’t mean”

“I’m sorry Clint. You know from what I heard. I don’t think you’re really happy with her. If someone really love you for you, she would fight for you no matter what the challenge is and if you guys think that—it just doesn’t work than at least you guys can say we tried” Clint observe her quietly as she stared at the ground.

“Is too fast to know that you like someone else already?” Clint asked

“I don’t think so. If she makes you happy, I would say that you should be with her then. Use the mistakes that happen from the past… you should apply that from your relationship with her” She looked at her brother and smiled, “Let her know that you love her. She will like that”

“How do you know this? Are you seeing someone?” Clint asked leaning to her with a smirked.

“No—no! My dad told me about it when mom was upset with my dad” she smiled but she started to move away from Clint as well.

“Are you sure? You know your secret is safe with me”

“I—I promise. I don’t” Clint wanted to kiss her bad but when he finally leaned to her she moved her head quickly, missing her.

“I—I should be going. I heard dinner’s ready” she quickly stand up and leaving the room. Clint felt stupid for his actions, he quickly grabbed her wrist, “[Name] wait, I’m sorr—“ pulling her with a little bit of force.

[Name] was too shocked to move, she felt Clint’s lips against her. She pulled away and run out of his room and running to the elevator and hitting the 3rd floor for the living room.

‘What have I done’ Clint groaned as he lay down at his bed. [Name] touched her lips did she just kissed Clint? ‘Oh my goodness what is going on with me...’ she stepped out of the elevator and walking towards the kitchen. Loki and Thor looked at their sister so seem to be in a deep thought. [Name] took a seat at the dinner table and hit her head at the table, ‘I’m so stupid, stupid, stupid’ she thought repeatedly. 

“What’s wrong with little sister?” Thor asked Loki but Loki kept a serious expression. If he heard her correctly, she just murmur to herself, ‘I’m doomed’


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! thank you so much for the kudos. I wasn't expecting this actually. I will update here and some my stories often. Since Quotev has been deleting some stories chapter so stay tuned here for more!

[Name] wake up the next morning getting her stuff for practice and quickly getting downstairs for breakfast. She thought about what happen again with her and Clint and she can’t help but blushed instead. She hasn’t seen Clint since after dinner. Clint seems to be acting normal when everybody gathered around the table, except Tony who is away from a business trip for 4 days now.

[Name] reached the kitchen and she saw Bruce, Loki and Thor already at the table drinking there own morning beverage. Loki and Thor were reading their script while Bruce is just reading his book. She smiled at herself while she looks at the scene in front of her. This quiet morning never usually last since Tony or Clint would come in saying some usual comment in the morning.

“Good morning” She greeted her brothers and walking up at the kitchen table.

“Good Morning little sister!” Thor greeted rather loudly and getting up from his seat and giving her a big hug. [Name] laughed hugging him back.

“Good Morning [Name] how’s your sleep?” Bruce asked with a small smile.

“It was good. Nothing too crazy” she replied and walking up to the stove and getting some breakfast for herself.

“Good Morning love, I would be dropping you off today at practice is that alright?” [Name] nod and sat beside Loki, “Sure, thank you Loki” Loki just smiled and give you a soft pat in the head. [Name] and her brothers were in a deep conversation about Loki and Thor’s new movie when Clint walked in and saying his Good Morning to his siblings. He walked towards the stove and grabs his breakfast as well. Clint decided to sit beside Thor. [Name] tensed up when she saw Clint and that he is acting so casually, she doesn’t know how to acted around him since their accidental kiss. 

“Good Morning Clint what do you have in your agenda?” Brue asked

“Just practice and then maybe train more why?’ Clint replied with a boring tone. Loki and Thor looked at each other and then back to Clint. They have been wondering what’s going on with him and with [Name] as well. She’s been acting weird every time Clint is around but when Loki tried asking, she just blushes and looks away. It is driving Loki insane it feels like something happen between them and how Clint is getting all the attention from [Name]. Clint looked at [Name] who’s poking her food around and not looking at him. He wanted to say something to her so bad that his lost for words even. He wanted to kiss her again and hold her in his arms. Clint shook his head and mental scold himself that he couldn’t things like this towards his little sister. Silence hangs between the siblings.

“Did something happen between you and little sister?” Thor asked unexpectedly. Clint choked on his food that his chewing while [Name] choked on her drink. Loki pats her back lightly.

“NO! Of course not” she replied rather quickly, Clint frowned at her response. Why should he be upset in the first place? It was an accident after all. He finished his food and drink all his orange juice and getting up from his sit.

“I need to get going. I’ll see you guys later” He took a last glance at [Name] before making his way to the elevator. [Name] frowned as Clint left, she knew that it upset him but what is she supposed to say? ‘Nothing happen besides that I kiss him’ she sighed and getting up as well from her seat and getting her stuff. She can’t wait to get to her practice and dance away her thoughts.

Loki is driving his little sister to practice when [Name] hasn’t said anything since they left the house.

“Love, I know this question is getting really annoying but are you alright?” [Name] snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Loki

“I—I’m alright. I just thinking about practice” she lied

“Are you sure it’s not about Clint? He’s been acting weird since last night” she nods slowly looking at the window again.

“Yeah. I’m alright and Clint has been upset about the Natasha” Loki did believe her about the Natasha part but he knows that there’s something bothering her. Loki parked at the building where [Name] part takes place.

“Alright love, well you have a good day. Please don’t strain yourself to much” he said

“I can’t promise anything but I’ll try” she smiled, “I’ll see you later. Have a good day at work” with that she got off the car and walking towards the building. Loki watched her as she walked towards the building. He shouldn’t be too forceful about the situation. He just needs to get over it and let it be. But the thing is he can’t. He likes [Name], he has fallen in love with her and the problem is he doesn’t know how long he can find it from her and his brothers.

[Name] entered the building with such a confusing feelings towards the situation, she doesn’t even know how to respond to Clint. He’s been really quiet and keeping it to him self lately, is it because of her? Should she apologize to him? What does he even think about her now? She sighed as she continues for way the practice room. In the process of getting change, her phone started to ring. Without checking her called ID, she answered her phone.

“Hello?”

“[Name]? Thank goodness it’s nice your hear voice again. You know you should call your older brother more often” Tony commented at the phone but left relief that to hear her voice again.

“Hey Tony” she sat down at one the benches in the change room and decide to talk to Tony for a bit since she’s a bit early.

“I miss you [Name] how are you doing?”

“I miss you too big brother,” she said back but she wasn’t sure if he meant it as a sibling way or something else? “I’m just on my way to practice actually. When are you coming home?” ‘Clint and Steve has been fighting’ she thought to herself. She wanted to tell Tony what’s going on around the tower lately but she knows that it is not her story to tell.

“I might be home tomorrow or around afternoon today if I’m lucky” he said in a tired voice, “Why you miss already?” [Name] that Tony would be smirking right now

“I’m just wondering because the house has been really quiet that’s all”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be home soon okay?” she nods, “Don’t worry about Clint and Steve. It’s really weird to see them fight but what do you expect, you live with a whole bunch of guys but they are grown men”

“I know that Tony but what could have hurt themselves you know that right? I know at some point they are both skilled fighter”

“Yes but they can handle it” [Name] sighed that’s what she seems to be doing a lot lately, “If I ever see you sad, I will come home early and picked you up and take you out or something”

“No, don’t do that. I’m fine, just tired”

“Nothing happen between you, Clint and Steve right? Like you know—“

“TONY! Can you stop that you are not helping okay?”

“So you are not feeling well,” said Tony

“I’m just upset okay? Just leave it but anyways I have to go okay? I’ll see you when I get home” Tony sighed but didn’t push it any farther.

“Alright, take care [name]" with that she hung up. Why does everybody keep asking the some question?

“What happen to you and Clint?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU note: I have a feeling you guys are going to hurt me for this *Hides behind Clint* I decide to make another character, Andrew ... I don't know his last name yet because I thought it was interesting. Clint: Like life is not interesting enough when you have all this 6 brothers already and then you add Andrew?. Me: *ignores Clint's complaining* *Clint on the side, hey! don't ignore me* *me, shhh! I'm talking to my readers, hold on Clint. I love you!* anyways, he will be part of the ending as well so be prepared. I also decide this one to be short because I have class in 15 minutes and I really wanted to post this since I have been watching the Winter Olympics and the figure skating is the inspiration to this. I know you guys wanted a long chapter but I will write it when the time comes, which would be during reading week. Anyways enjoy! OH! thank you for the love and support much love guys ! <3 (:

[Name] has been at practice for almost the whole morning now. She’s glad that majority of her practices is in the morning. She was even surprise that she can focus during her practice. Her ballet play is about two sisters, she’s playing the role as little sister and how they are arrange marriage to princes and but the little sister is in love with the prince that her older sister is arrange to and her older sister is in love with other prince. So basically, their Father is making a mistake marrying them to the wrong person. ‘Oh the irony’ she thought, her partner Andrew the prince that her character that she’s in love has been really helpful through her practices. He knows that she was distracted majority of the time but when they start their rehearsal, her troubles go away.

“[Name], how are you doing today?” Andrew sat beside [Name] while she was stretching before practice.

“Hey Andrew. I’m good, just you know. Ready to dance, more excited actually” Andrew notice her distress

“Is it your brothers again?” [Name] have to admit, when something is going on, he seemed to notice it all the time. She knows that her brothers notice it too but she can’t really talk to them when the problem is about them. [Name] just laughed a little bit, she’s been working with him for about a year now and he can read her like a book.

“Kind a, the place is a gong show without Tony there” she said turning to him with her legs crossed

“I see, I’m sorry. You know, like you told me you didn’t have to move there” Andrew really care for [Name], he didn’t like her moving to the tower with having all these guys around her but it is her decision.

“Here, why don’t we start? I want to master all the moves so we can just polish later?” But Andrew knows the moves, he just wanted [Name] be okay and by doing that, she needs to dance.

Tony made his way to the building where [Name] has her practice, he lucky got home early and called his brothers telling them that he would picking her up. He is so excited to see her; all this working for his father is killing him. Tony entered the building and made his way to the stage area. He saw a group of people dancing to the music and one of them is his little sister. He smiled when he saw her, he defiantly miss having her around. They were dancing with music for a while until he saw a guy about Loki’s age dancing with her. [Name] face lit up when she saw this guy. ‘Is this an act?’ he thought, maybe it was part of the script that she was supposed to look excited or she’s just really happy to him. [Name]’s partner put his arms around her and looking at each other and dancing.

‘Tony are you stupid, that’s how ballet is. I mean their just partners. Nothing else’ he thought again, he doesn’t know why his feeling like this when [Name] is just doing her part. But he notices that Andrew is giving her that look, the look that he gives her. He thought that it was just his brothers that he needs to worry about now this guy too? The music stop and so is Tony’s train of thoughts. [Name] looked around the audience seats as she felt like someone was watching her. Standing there was Tony her oldest brother, smiling at her. She smiled back feeling relief, she wave at him and Tony responded back

“Is it your brother?” Andrew asked, [Name] nod, “I think I’m going to say hi and let him know that we just finished. Thank you for today Andrew” she smiled at him and making her way down to Tony. [Name] run up to Tony and giving him a big hug, she doesn’t why she felt this excited in seeing him but she has to admit, she miss Tony.

“Tony!” she gives him the biggest hug, Tony caught [Name] just in time and hugging her back and lifting her off the ground

“[Name], I miss you so much” he whispered in her ear.

“I thought you wouldn’t be coming home until later,” she said breaking the hug and looking at him.

“I know but we finished early and I wanted to see you” Tony didn’t want to let her go but instead he just held her tiny hands, “I wanted to take out. Are you done?”

She smiled, “I am, let me just change and get my stuff. I’ll met you at the back”

Tony nod, “Of course sweetheart. I’ll be waiting” [Name] just feel so happy. Tony wasn’t around when Clint and Steve were fighting and Tony just comes in with a different energy, not that she doesn’t like hanging out with her other brothers but she misses Tony too.

“I’ll be quick, I promise” with that Tony hugged her once more and giving her a kiss in the forehead. [Name] blushed and making her way back to the stage, where that guy is still waiting for her. He smiled at her as she approaches her and wrapping his arms around her shoulder. Something about him Tony doesn’t trust, then again it just means that he has another competition that he has to worry about.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony hugged [Name] for the last time, she’s like a drug to him. He just couldn’t get enough of her or maybe he’s been away for too long.

“You know Tony, I’m not going anywhere” she laughed as he held her hands and made their way to the café shop that he wanted to show her.

“I know but I wanted to make sure that I’m not dreaming” he said to her, [Name] blushed, as she doesn’t know what to do. Tony’s hand is interwined against her small ones, this is not normal but lately she’s been feeling confused with all this emotions with her brothers and Andrew being nice to her lately.

“I’m not going anywhere,” she said as she hugged her jacket tighter since New York has been a little chilly lately. They enter the small vintage café shop and surprising its busy. 

“This is the café that I would usually go to if the tower gets a little crowded and stressful and I thought I’d share with you” Tony faced his sister and smiled, “I know it’s been rough time at the tower with Steve and Clint and Bruce told me about it. I apologize, you know that they are both fighters as a career and I don’t know what’s going on with both of them. I tried talking to Steve and—“ She couldn’t breathe, keeping this secret from her brothers. She just can’t—she need to tell them but is it really necessary?

“You okay sweetheart? You look a little pale” she tried to smile and rubbed her hands together.

“I’m alright, I’m just cold” Tony grabbed her hands and try to make them warm, he kissed her hands softly, “You are cold. I’ll order you an awesome drink. You’ll love it” he smile at her but she can’t help it hide this anymore. She needs to talk to Clint or someone. She tried to hold her tears but failed. Tony turned around and saw his little sister crying.

“[Name] what’s wrong? What’s matter?” but this only made her cry even more. She shook her head. Tony grabbed the drinks and find seats for them.

“I—I just remember about my parents and I—I miss them. I mean Amy and Howard have been really nice and I—“

“Shh—sweetheart, it’s okay to feel like that. I understand you don’t have to cry. You have us now and your parents wouldn’t like it when your sad okay?” he wipe her tears with his thumb and look at her [eye color] eyes.

“We love you and you don’t have to through anything alone okay?” she nodded, feeling a bit better but she doesn’t know if they should know… they shouldn’t.

“Makes me sad seeing you like this… I hate to see you like this” he said hugging her and kissing her forehead, moving down to her nose and kissing her tears away. Tony couldn’t help himself and went to kiss her lips. [Name] was shocked and she cried even more, she pushed Tony away and run out of the door.

“[Name], [Name]!” Tony run after her, calling out her name

[Name] cried as her vision started to get blurry from her vision, she doesn’t know what is happening, she can’t sort out her feelings. She knows that she shouldn’t be feeling like this towards her brothers. They are not even related, so there’s nothing wrong because they are not blood related. She doesn’t even know where she’s going anymore but all she can do is run, away from the café shop.

“[NAME]! Damn it” Tony grabbed his phone and dialed his brothers phone, calling them all at once.

“Tony? What’s up?” Bruce answered first

“It’s [Name]! She—she ran away from me. I’m at the café, you know that vintage coffee shop?”

“What do you mean, she ran away?!” yelled Loki, “What the hell happen Tony!”

“I don’t know, she—she just started crying and then she just—“

“I’m on my way” Clint said while he driving his car on the way to the tower. 

“I’ll tell JARVIS to track her phone” said Steve. Thor didn’t waste anytime as well, Thor told Loki that they would search the park together.

“I swear if something to [Name] Tony. Father is going to kill us!” Steve said running towards his motorcycle.

“You know what Steve? You’re too busy fighting with Clint that you fail to notice that she’s upset! If you and Clint just put that aside then maybe this wouldn’t happen!” he yelled at the phone and started running where [Name] might have run off too.

“Let’s just focus on finding her okay?” with the he hang up his cellphone.

[Name] stopped running since she can’t breathe anymore. She looked around and looked at her phone and she miss a lot of phone calls from her brothers. She doesn’t know what to feel anymore, her feelings towards Clint—the first time they shared their kiss and then now Tony? How Loki is just so caring towards her and how Steve is there to protect her. Thor the cheerful one and then Bruce. Look at the night sky and saw bright the stars are.

“Mom, Dad… I miss you. I wish I couldn’t do it without you guys. I mean Howard and Amy are really nice but I still can’t…” she cried again putting her hands in face and just letting out all her emotions. It’s been a while since she’d cried. She’s been strong for way too long.

“Well, well what do we have here?” [Name] turned around and saw three strangers. They look drunk to her, she wipe her tears and slowly back away. “Why are you crying? You know a girl like you shouldn’t be here by herself”

“Please, just leave me alone. I just want to go home” she stuttered

“You can come home with us” one of the guys said, [Name] run as far from them but they caught up to her and grabbing her wrist.

“NO! Let me go!” she started to kick and scream, trying her hardest to fight back.

“Damn it!” Steve yelled in frustration while he continues his search with Bruce. “[Name] where are you?” Steve whispered.

Bruce tries to keep himself calm and tried to think, they were looking around the area of the café passing the second park already and still haven’t seen [Name] yet. Tony’s voice keep playing in Steve’s thought telling them that they weren’t paying attention to how she’s feeling and this is wouldn’t happen if he wasn’t so mad at Clint.

“Please! Somebody help! TONY! STEVE! ANYONE!” Steve and Bruce bolted at the place of the scream. [Name] continue to kick the strangers as she screams her brother’s names.

“SHUT UP!” one of the guy was about to slap her when somebody stops them. Steve grabbed the guy’s wrist and throwing a punch in his face probably breaking his jaw. [Name] looked in front of her as she saw Steve fighting the two other guys while Bruce run up [Name] gently grabbing her shoulders but she jerked away from his touch still feeling the panic in her nerves

“[Name], you’re safe now. It’s me, Bruce” she stopped crying and looked at her older brother. She ran up to him hugging him and crying in his chest. Steve just finished the guys is a few punches, they were too drunk to fight them but he released all his anger at them. If anyone ever hurt his little sister, he’s not afraid to break every bone in the body. Bruce carried [Name] bridal style and walked up to Steve.

“Steve that’s enough, let’s get out of here and call the others” Steve looked at his brother and then to [name], she’s crying and her face buried at Bruce’s chest. He stroke her hair away from her voice but she only flitch in his touch. Thinking that he shouldn’t approach her anymore because of what happen, he picked up his phone and calling his brothers.

“We found her. Meet you back at the tower” Steve can’t helped but feel his heart shatter how [Name] react when he touch her.

The Stark siblings reached the tower, Bruce dropped off [Name] to her room, she was sound asleep and he was about to leave but she grabbed his shirt.

“Bruce? Please… please don’t leave,” she whispered, Bruce slightly smiled, “I won’t but I need to talk to others okay?” she nod and closed her eyes. She doesn’t know why she told Bruce to stay but right he’s the only one that seem to understand or not confused her as much but she has to mind up her mind in the future.

“I can’t believe that she just runs off like that. I mean, why did she ran anyway?” Loki was furious; he can’t believe how irresponsible his brothers.

“Brother, please calm down. Yelling at them wouldn’t help” Thor said

“I don’t know why your getting upset Loki. She’s our responsibility—don’t be pointing fingers,” Steve said standing up from the couch.

“If you and Clint weren’t fighting then…”

“It’s none of your business Loki! You weren’t exactly there for her either!” Clint said defending himself.

“Ever since I dropped her off this morning, she’s been acting like that. Since that day she talked to you. Something happen between you guys that made her upset” Tony rubbed his temples, getting a headache. He just got home from his trip and now this is happening to him and [Name]

“Tell us Clint, what exactly happen?”

“Brother, it doesn’t matter what happen. What is important that [name] is safe and she’s not hurt. We just have to be careful next time,” Thor explained

“Thor, we have the right to know. She’s part of the—“

“Its his and [name]'s business, if they get into a fight—we shouldn’t meddle” Bruce walked up to his brothers. It is just getting worst.

“Just get off my back okay Loki? I have a lot of things on my mind; my problem is not yours to know! What happen to [Name] and I is our problem.”

“So something did happen?” Steve asked, curious, “what happen?”

“NOTHING! That’s the thing, I talked to her about Nat because she dumped me and I was upset. So [Name] talked to me about it cause I was upset and then I—“ Clint stopped before he tells them that he kissed her.

“You what?” they said together beside Thor.

“Nothing and I told her that I like someone else now” Tony didn’t buy it but decide to drop it.

“Whatever, as long as she’s safe. Thor’s right. We need to be careful or else. Father would freak out. She’s sleeping now and I’ll check up on her”

“I’ll go with you” Loki said but Bruce stopped him, “She—she doesn’t want—she’s still a little shaky. You guys can visit her tomorrow when she’s well rested” They frowned but agreed. Tony can’t help but be disappointed at today’s event, he can’t figure out why [Name] run away when he kissed her. Does that mean that she doesn’t feel the same way? The brothers retreat to their room and hope that [Name] gets better.

Bruce entered [Name]’s room and sat at the edge of the bed. He moved a strand of hair away from her face. [Name] slowly open her eyes and saw Bruce looking at her.

“Hey” he whispered

“Hey”

“How are you feeling?” he asked

“I’m okay, tired”

“I bet, why don’t you go back to sleep”

“Are you going to stay?” he nods and smiled at her

“Of course” she smiled back. Bruce made his way to the other side of the bed, lying down beside her but not too close. [Name] faced Bruce and said, “Thank you for keeping me company”

“Anything, now go to bed okay?” she nod again and closed her eyes.

“Goodnight [Name]”

“Goodnight Bruce”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Few things I wanted to point out before we start the story!   
> \- I changed the story from first person which is your POV. I thought I'd give it a try and PLEASE tell me if you like third person or first person better.   
> -I know I got a few things about the story... I know it seems weird that the reader is falling in love with her brothers and that can be consider as incest... But I think i don't think so since they are not blood related. I mean open to any comments about this story because I know it's unusual for loving your brother in a romantic way but remember that they are all adopted and they are not all blood related.   
> -Thank you for the love and support. It's good to know that people actually read this and wanted to keep reading. always makes me happy that you guys comment! (:   
> \- I think that's everything. Sorry for the grammar errors, I will fix them  
> -Anyways, enough of this note! enjoy the chapter!

I wake up with feeling someone was holding my hand, I felt heat radiating of my hand. I slowly opened my eyes when I saw the sun entering my window. I saw Bruce closer to me, holding my hand. I didn’t know what to do. I felt heating rushing to my cheeks and slightly moving away trying not wake him up. I thought shower would be good after the episode last night. I feel embarrassed and thinking that I need to talk to Tony, I know that I have hurt him running away like that but I just feel so confused. I don’t know how I’m feeling right now. It took about 25 minutes to finish my hot shower and change into comfy grey sweat pants with a white long sleeve. I enter back my room and saw that Bruce wasn’t there anymore. Was I in the shower for too long? I thought I’d stay in my room for a while and clean my room.

“Little sister?” someone knocked at my bedroom door, I notice that it was Thor.

“Come in!” Thor entered the room with a small tray with him, containing small breakfast and bowl of fruits.

“Good Morning little sister, here’s breakfast! You don’t want to be skipping meals. How are you feeling?” he smiled and walking to the room and placing the tray at my bed side table.

“Good Morning Thor, Thank you that’s really sweet of you. You know you didn’t have too. I was going to go downstairs to eat with you guys” I feel touched that Thor made me breakfast.

“That’s okay, I mean there’s no one’s downstairs. They all left, I mean it’s just me and Bruce,” he explained, I don’t know why but I felt really sad about not having everybody around. One moment, I’m upset that no one is around and then confused the next. I don’t really know what is going on with me but I need to figure it out. I need to talk to my brothers soon.

“Oh” I said not trying to sound upset since I’m always used to having everybody around for breakfast. This feels really different.

“Don’t worry [Name], they are just busy. Loki just left for his new movie. Tony is just finishing up his meeting for today. Clint and Steve is training” He explained, he tried to make me feel better but I know it has nothing to do with me but…

“Now let’s eat up” he took my hand and making me seat at my bed. I sat at my bed eating while Thor just sits there talking to me about his movie and how it’s going to release soon. He also told me that he wanted everybody to watch the new release of the movie. Thor’s energy is really different from the others, he always try to cheer up everybody that is around him. Always looking at the bright side of things and I like it. He always makes me smile and I like seeing him happy. At same point that Thor and I were talking, Bruce dropped by and said that he will be at work for 8 hours only since he’s been doing 12-hour shifts.

“You need to take it easy [Name]. I’m glad that you get to rest. Call me if you need anything and everybody should to be home soon” Bruce smiled at me and giving me a kiss on the forehead. I just blushed and smiled, “Take care of yourself Bruce. Please take it easy okay?” he chuckled and smiled. With that he left, Thor stayed for while until he has to leave for work but he told me that Loki is going to be home soon. I nod and bid him goodbye.

I walked around my room cleaning and talking of a speech for Clint and Tony, I need to tell them that I need to sort things out right now and there’s a lot of things on my mind. That sounds like a good speech but now I just need to make time. I didn’t know what time it is but I heard someone knocked at my door again. “Come in!” Loki comes in and with a tired look in his eyes.

“Are you busy love?” he asked, I shook my head thinking that I can’t avoid them all. They are all important to me.

“No I just finished cleaning my room and I was about to just chill. How’s work?” Loki sighs and walks over to my bed and sits beside me. I notice the sadness and stress in his eyes, I thought what it could be but I didn’t want to pry… maybe he found out but Clint and Tony. I thought maybe I’m just overthinking things.

“It’s alright, busy”

“Why do sound so sad?” I asked

“I—I’ve been stressed with work lately and just… I feel like I haven’t talked to you lately” I looked at him and reaching for his hand

“But you just saw me yesterday” I said

“I know but I feel like I haven’t really spend time with you. I know we’re busy with work but…” he sighs. I hate seeing him like this, I never knew that Loki could be this sad, usually his calm and collected.

“I’ve been angry lately and losing my cool as well. It’s not usually me” he says, he rests his head on my lap. It felt natural, so I start playing with his hair. He relaxed a little bit and he has his eyes closed

“You know, you can always just ask me if you want to go out or anything” I said, it’s true usually when they pick me up after practice. I usually spend time with someone.

“I guess so, love. I know I shouldn’t be sad but…” he opened his eyes. He look at his green eyes while he stare at mine. I felt my heart beat faster as he looks at me, “I don’t know what I would do if your not around [Name]. I feel like you are the only one that is keeping me from going insane. I miss you everyday,” he says, I didn’t know what to say but I just continue to play with his hair.

“You don’t have to say anything right now but… I thought I’d let you know” he said got up and he sat at the edge of my bed. He was about to leave when I hug him from his waist.

“LOKI! I—I…. I miss you too and I appreciate that you care and that think about me and yes, I would love to spend sometime with you as well” what I’m feeling is true, I should stay true to what I feel but how do I do that when I’m feeling like this with all of them.

“I always think and care about you love, I just thought…”

“I care about you Loki, I care about everybody. I hate to see you like this” he smiled at me.

“I’m okay now, I’m glad that I was able to talk to you about this” he said, I smiled and slowly let go.

“I’m glad,” I said with that he hugged one last time and left, “Oh! I’m just going to change and make some dinner?” I nod and smiled at him.

“I’ll meet you downstairs” I was just about to grab my phone and see if I can talk to Tony when someone knocked again for the third time today.

“Come in” the door opened, I turned around and looked at Clint’s grey eyes. It’s been almost a week since we shared the kiss and it’s been a week since we talked to each other.

“Hey” he greeted, “Hey Clint” I replied back. I can feel the tension between us but I want to fix it.

“[Name] I’m sorry” “Clint I’m sorry”

“Your what?” we said again at the same time. I looked at him and laugh softly.

“Sorry you go first” he cleared his throat

“I’m sorry about what happen. It was an accident and I didn’t mean to ignore you like that. I guess things has been really complicated with Natasha and the stress from training and…” I walked towards him and giving him a hug

“It’s okay, I understand Clint. I—I actually miss talking to you. I don’t like it when we don’t talk and you are right. It—it was just an accident” I said but how come it doesn’t feel right when I said it does that mean that I want him to kiss… he felt him hug me back.

“Yeah, me too. So we’re okay?” he said, I nod and usually pull away. But when I look at his grey eyes, he doesn’t look satisfied but I thought that maybe he just feel tired from his training. I nod instead. “We’re okay” He smiled, I do miss talking to Clint and I just want everything to be okay.

“I miss you,” he whispered but I wasn’t sure if he did say it. He decides to stay for a while and trying to catch up on things when I told him that Loki is making dinner. He told me that he would be down in second, he just need to wash up. I nod and told him that we would be waiting for him. I finally made my way to the elevator to help Loki with dinner when I thought that I should talk to Tony as well. The phone rang 3 times until he finally picked up his cellphone.

“Hello?” he sounded angry

“Hey Tony, it’s me” I said shyly. Maybe I called the wrong time.

“Hey sweetheart” he sounded better, at least the Tony that I know maybe he was upset that I ran away. I didn’t say anything for a while.

“You okay? I hope you are feeling better” he said, I reached the living room and made my way to the kitchen when I saw Loki preparing some food to cook.

“I’m fine Tony. Are you busy?”

“No, I mean I’m almost done. I should be home sometime,” he said, trying to think what to say to him.

“I just asking what time you will be home and… I was wondering if I can talk to you when you get home” Tony didn’t say anything for a while which made me nervous.

“Yeah sure sweetheart,”

“Alright, I’ll wait for you. I’ll be at…”

“Okay, sounds good. Well I’ll talk to you later [Name]. I just wanted to finished this before I get home” he sound like he didn’t want to talk to me, which made me, upset but I need to push that way and not think like that.

“Alright Tony, take care. I’ll see you later”

“I’ll talk to you later sweetheart” he still calls me by the nickname so does that mean we’re okay? I hope so.


	9. Chapter 9

Tony Stark POV 

I hung up the phone after [Name] called me. I couldn’t help but feel sad about what happen, what is she going to tell me? I couldn’t help but think that she’ll just reject and tell me that she likes someone else and that I shouldn’t kiss her anymore. I mean, I only kiss her once but… her lips are so soft and her eyes that shines when she smiles. Everything about her is driving ever fiber on my body insane. I can’t help that I kiss her yesterday. I just felt like I needed too, I’m surprise that I can even function today, when all I think about this and what happen yesterday. When Father first announce told us that [Name] is the new member of the Stark family, I didn’t think about it too much, at least not until she answered father’s phone and they way she said, “Hey Tony” I was surprised thinking who could be but it was [Name] after all. I thought it was silly to be in love with someone’s voice but there’s just something about it and I got curious. I sighed in a frustration as the feeling of her lips linger.

“Tony? I think we’re done for today” Pepper walked in with the Stark tablet in her hand, “Are you doing okay? You seem distracted the whole day” I ran my hand through my hair and closing my eyes for a second.

“Yeah, just… having one of those days,” I said, I didn’t want to look at her because I know she can read me like a book. She’s been working with me for too long that she almost seems to know how my brain works.

“Alright, well I’m heading home. Is there anything else I can do?” I shook my head. I don’t know why I can’t compose myself today.

“I’m good, have a good rest of your day. I’ll see you tomorrow” I heard her sigh and left. I don’t know why I’m like towards [Name], I know I shouldn’t be… I started thinking something that I thought could exist in my mind...

I want her.  
Now.  
Here   
Everywhere.  
I want nothing between us.

“What is happening to me?” I whispered to myself 

Clint Barton Stark POV

Ever since that accidental kiss with [Name], we haven’t spoke with each other in a week. She would avoid my gaze and when I’m around she would be quiet and looked away. I’m starting to think that she hates me… and I hate myself for something like this to happen. I would watch her hang around Steve and talk to Loki majority of the week while I would just grab some snack say hi and leave. Watching her talk to someone else made me crazy. I was jealous. Ridiculous. I wanted her to know me; I wanted her to talk to me. And I felt it then: this strange, inexplicable sense that she might be the only person in the world I could really care about, besides my brothers. My brothers would bother me about us and how [Name] would seem to ignore me. Another week rolled in and I got a call from Tony that she ran away from him. He wouldn’t say what the reason is but I couldn’t help but to feel mad at him. How can he just let [Name] ran away and not knowing what happen. I grip on the wheels and made a turn at the nearest park at the tower. I got off the car and started calling out her name. I started to panic… what if she’s hurt? What if somebody kidnap her and nobody’s there to protect her. After a few minutes of panic, I got a call from Steve and Bruce that they got her. Feeling relief, I hung up and made my way to the tower. Tomorrow, I will make things right with [Name]. I know this sound selfish but I know that everybody in that tower as a same intention.

Winning her heart.


	10. Chapter 10

I was eating dinner with Steve and Clint and I couldn’t be much happier that they are getting along. I smiled at Clint while Steve is talking to us about his day and training. But I can’t help but worry about Tony, he doesn’t seem to be feeling well when I was on the phone with me and I thought that he might be just stressed out. Clint give that concern look but I just shook my head.

“I was thinking that we should go on a trip,” Steve suggested. Clint and I looked at him. “Father called me and he was thinking about it, what do you guys think?” I thought but it, things are getting better with everybody in the tower, so maybe going to this vacation doesn’t sound too bad.

“Well I should be alright, I just have some shows to do but I’m alright with it” I said as I took the last bite.

“Same here and hey [Name] would you like to watch me compete? I know you might be busy but I thought…” Clint asked me, I looked at me and he seem rather shy ever since we talked about our incident. I felt like he’s been really careful like I’m going to shatter.

“Sure Clint! I don’t mind” He looked into my eyes as if he was searching for something and smiled back. We continue our conversation until the boys decide that they need some rest for their training tomorrow, I told them that I would watch some TV for a bit and might as well wait for Tony but I felt out that part.

“Don’t stay up too late alright?” Steve told me giving me a hug and kissing my forehead, “Have a goodnight sleep” he said and saying goodnight to Clint as well. Clint walk up to me, “Steve’s right don’t stay up cause it gets a bit cold here at night. I don’t want to be carrying you to your room again” he teased I just shook my and smiled

“Whatever and I promise I won’t. I’m not sleepy yet” which is true.

“Alright. Goodnight then” he seem to hesitated a little bit as he leaned in. not knowing what to do. I kissed him in the cheek, “Have a goodnight Clint. I’ll see you tomorrow” He smiled lightly that made me giggled a little bit and he walked away. I decide to take a place in the middle of the couch and start watching some movies that I thought would be interesting. During the 2nd movie that I watched, I looked at my phone its midnight and Tony wasn’t home yet. I wasn’t sure if still coming home but I thought I’d wait a little bit more. Maybe I’ll just close my eyes for a bit. Good thing there’s a blanket that beside me.

“JARVIS, can you please wake me up in half an hour to one hour? I thought I’d wait for Tony”

“Of course but should you wait at your room? I know it gets quiet cold here. But I will keep the temperature for you miss” I smiled and thanked JARVIS. Soon after I notice my eyes are getting heavy and darkness is all I see.

“[Name], [Name]. Sweetheart what are you doing here? You’ll going to catch a cold” I was woken up by a familiar voice and I slowly open my eyes and I was staring at chocolate eyes.

“T—To-Tony?” I yawned and I slowly got up from the couch, “Welcome home,” said I. he give me a small smile but the smile doesn’t really reach his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Tony sighed and sat beside me. “Just tired and stressed. Work has been really… you know a pain. But…”

“But?”

“I guess, I was just worried about you,” he said not looking at me. ‘It’s the kiss isn’t it?’ I thought about it but I didn’t bring it up.

“I’m alright now, don’t worry alright?”

“I know but you… you,” he didn’t continue because I know what his going to say after but I didn’t realize that I hugged him. I have my arms around him, he stiffened but he didn’t say anything.

“I—I’m so sorry I ran away. I didn’t… I didn’t know you were going to… kiss me.” I said. I didn’t know what to say, I didn’t even know what to feel towards him or my brothers even. Tony took my hand and held it, “[Name] I know… I know this might sound crazy and you might think that I’m saying too fast but…” My heart beat faster against my chest and I feel like it’s going to explode. I hope he can’t hear. I couldn’t hear the TV anymore instead I can hear Tony’s heart beat.

“But I didn’t regret kissing you.” He pulled away and looking at my [eye color] eyes, that look when we were at the café shop. “I love you [Name] and it’s crazy to know that have hide to my brothers but they care about you as much as I do. I will not lose to them.” Determination is present in his eyes but I was so surprise to his sudden confession, this is… happening too fast. He is not expecting for me to say anything but I didn’t now that Tony felt like this… do I feel the same? My heart flutter and so is my stomach. “I—I”

“Don’t have to say anything. I thought I’d let you know. The moment I heard your voice, I couldn’t stop thinking about your voice. I can’t hide this feeling from you so, [Name] Stark. I’m in love with you,” he said to me. I can’t believe this is happening, I didn’t realize that Tony has said goodnight to me but I am left alone in the living with the TV turned on and with my thought running wild. I thought I could fix this with Tony but instead he told me that he loves me. How will I response to that when I don’t even know my feelings right now. I’m not mad at him; I need to figure something out soon. I don’t want to hurt anybody.

What [Name] didn’t know is that someone was listening to their conversation and as he watch [Name] stares off to space and finally moving and turning off the TV and heading up to her bedroom 

…………………………………………

I was standing in a ballroom floor with bright lighting and wearing a [color] dress with matching heels. My hair is curled into soft curls wearing a mask, there a saw my brothers wearing suit and tie and also wearing a mask, I notice who’s know by the hair color and the color of the eyes. They were in line from Tony, Bruce, Clint, Steve, Loki and Thor.

“What’s happening?” I asked them, Tony step up

“I carry your with me. I am without it. I go you go my dear and whatever is done by only me is your doing, my darling,” he said as he holds up a rose for me.

“No fate, no world and it’s you are whatever a moon has always meant” Bruce step up as well as he also hold a red rose

“Here is the deepest secret nobody knows,” said Clint 

“For your voice is like a whisper, that whispers sweet words” Steve said

“To hold you in my arms and to be mine, no one else” said Loki

“I carry your heart with me, and I am without you… Do you carry my heart too?” said Thor.

“I love you [Name] which of us, do you love?” I looked at all of them as they recite the wonderful poem as they each confess to me their love. I looked at Tony from Thor and I stood there with my heart beating hard against my chest. Who do I pick and why? Why I am dreaming this?


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up, full of questions in my mind and in my heart. The dream felt so real and I don’t know what to feel towards my brothers. Tony had confessed to me about loving more than a sister. Clint is my first kiss when I got here, Steve and Clint got into a fight because of me. Everything is going by so fast.

“Little sister? Are you up?” It was Loki. I noticed I’m still sitting in my bed thinking.

“Come in” I said. Loki came in wearing suit and tie smiling at me. “Good morning! How is your sleep?” I smiled back, “It’s great. I’m just about to get ready. I’ll meet you downstairs?” he walked up and to me, giving me a kiss in the forehead. “Take your time, I will be dropping you off to practice and I will be picking you up as well. Is today the good day for that date?” I blushed looking down at my lap. I remember that he wanted to go on a date… well to spend sometime with him.

“Yeah, uh sure Loki. I wouldn’t mind.” He lifted my chin up making him look at me; “Fantastic love, I can’t wait” he winked. I blushed even more. I feel like my cheeks are over heating already. “You look so cute little sister. You should get ready then. I believe Bruce is making breakfast” I nod my head. He chuckled as he leaves my room. I ran to my bathroom and I feel like giggling like a little girl.

After my shower, grab my bag and wearing [insert outfit] and making my way downstairs. “Good Morning!” I greeted them with a smile.

“Good Morning [Name]” Bruce greeted me with a smile, “Breakfast is ready” I sat beside Steve who’s reading a book in his hands.

“Good Morning Steve” he turned and smiled at me, kissing me in the cheeks.

“Good Morning [Name]. Why do you look so happy this morning?” I saw Bruce and Loki glared at Steve but decided to shrug it off. The rivalry between the brothers is becoming more obvious and I don’t know how to react to it.

“I don’t know, I just feel happy that’s all” I said as I start eating my breakfast

“Well you should start smiling often because you look beautiful when you smile” Bruce said, I could feel my cheeks getting warm again.

“Thank—thank you. I like when you guys are home. The tower doesn’t feel so lonely”

“That’s why we decided that we made a schedule who would picking you up during the week.” Loki said.

“Today would be Loki. Picking you up and dropping you off but sometimes we might not able to drop of you off to practice. We will pick you up” Explained Steve

“You know I can just take another means of transportation on the way to practice” I said to them.

“We know but we don’t mind at all,” said Bruce. I looked at my brothers, so spending my time with them will help decide. This is going to be a one big decision.

I got to practice and started to do some small dance since I’m early and nobody is around. I need to dance it off maybe this way it would clear out my thoughts. The music started to play and the music started to dance with me. During the song I felt someone put there arms around me and started to dance as well.

“I wasn’t invited to this dance” I know that voice; I looked behind me and saw Andrew.

“Andrew? Why are you here so early?” I stopped dancing and stepping away from his hold.

“I can say the same thing to you” I said to him, he shrugged, “I thought I can do some dancing before everybody comes in. I guess somebody has the same idea”

“Yeah, I thought—“

“I thought it would clear it your mind. I know [Name] we’ve been dancing for a year now” I smiled, we have and we’ve been through it all when it comes to dancing. Injuries, little fights and everything.

“Well since you’re here. Do you mind if I can take this dance?” he asked me, offering his hand. I have this hesitation feeling in my gut but why I am feeling like this? Even though I was hoping to dance by myself but I know it wouldn’t hurt to have a partner. We started to dance to the music.

“How’s things at home?” he asked.

“It’s good. I think father wants to go on vacation and JARVIS said that there’s another event going on for the industry” he chuckled

“Sounds fun”

“Loads. Its nice to have the family together”

“Are you happy with them?” I looked at him confused, what does he mean by that.

“What do you mean?” he spun me and lifting me up in the air and putting me down gently.

“I mean, I know that you’ve been trouble lately. So I was—“

“Andrew, I’m fine. I promise. They are guys, they have—have this arguments sometimes and it’s something I’m not used” Andrew doesn’t look convince, looking at his blue gray eyes, “I know you care and I will let you know if I’m to pull my hair about” he laughed and we stopped dancing.

“Well then I think you’ll still be pretty when you don’t have hair” I rolled my eyes smirking, “Sure, sure. You’re just saying that”

After a long day of practice, Loki was already waiting for me. My instructor walked up to me and letting me know that he's here. Just like Tony, he was watching me dance as well

“You are amazing love!” said he giving me big hug.

“Thanks Loki” I smiled at him.

“Are you ready to go?” he asked, grabbing my hand. Trying to stop my blush but failing. I nod, “Where are we going?” I asked. He winked at me.

“You’ll see”

We have arrived at a restaurant but this is something different from all restaurants I have seen. It’s a place where you get to cook the food. You order what you want to eat and they give you a small kitchen where you cook the food from the beginning with instructions and you eat it.

“Cooking?” I looked at him. He smiled, “I always wanted to go here when I friend of mine mention it. So I thought I’d try it out with you” he looked so hopeful, he probably thought I didn’t like but I did.

“I’d love too! Come on let’s get started” We decide to make some spaghetti and meatballs, salad and a quick bake desert. I started to make the desert while he started to make some main dish. He took off this jacket and rolling out his sleeve. (Loki doesn’t the black hair here. it’s the Tom Hiddleston hair! I thought I’d let you guys know) I looked away; he looked so handsome in the suit and his sleeve rolled up and cooking dinner. I felt my cheeks getting warm again ‘[Name] stop thinking like that!” I scolded myself.

“Are you alright love? You look so red” I shook my head too many times and answering too quickly. “What? I—I’m okay” he leaned his forehead into mine, trying to feel my temperature. He didn’t even help at all; it got even hotter in this place.

“You don’t feel like you a fever” I laughed, “Don’t worry I’m alright Loki” he smiled back. “Alright, let’s make some dinner shall we?” I nod at him.

About an hour later, we finished dinner and I end up helping Loki with the sauce, he apologized like a million times for taking too long but I didn’t mind helping at all. He took out the cupcakes out of the mini oven and letting them cool.

“You’re really good at this,” he said as I stir the sauce letting it simmer for a few minutes.

“Your mother thought me, how to cook when Father is away. We would make dinner for the two of us” Loki gasped

“You’re making it just like mother’s spaghetti?” I looked at him and smiled softly

“Yes, is it bad?”

“No! Not at all! Now I’m really hungry. I can’t wait to eat it,” I laughed, “Let’s start plating it then” with that we started dinner. We took a seat right beside the small kitchen and I waited for Loki to take the first bite. Watching him made me nervous. What if it wasn’t good enough and he didn’t like it.

“So?” he smiled and closes his eyes tasting ever flavor of the food.

“I love it!”

“Really?” I asked again.

“Really, really love. You know it’s supposed to be romantic. The guy making you dinner but instead you made me dinner” he said shyly

“Don’t worry about it Loki. I’m just glad you like it and thank you for taking me here. I love it” I smiled at him, Loki looked at me surprise but smiled back. He grabbed my hand, “Anything for you my love”

We finished dinner in around 8pm and made our way back to the tower. Today’s event made me really tired but it was really fun. Loki and I made our way to the living room when we saw Steve and Thor at the living room with stress in their eyes.

“Steve? Thor? What’s the matter?” I asked them.

“It’s Clint” Thor answered. Why do I get the feeling I don’t like this.

“He got into a car accident. He’s at the hospital right now and Bruce is taking care of it. Tony’s already there. We were just waiting for you” Steve said. I think I’m about to throw up the dinner out.

“Come on, I’ll drive us there” said Loki. I can’t even move anymore. This can’t be happening. Clint? Why him?

“[Name] everything is going to be alright. Come on, Clint is a strong guy. He’ll be okay and Bruce is taking care of him okay?” I wasn’t sure if I responded. Thor put a blue shawl around me, guiding me to Loki’s car.


	12. Chapter 12

We reached the hospital and made our way where Bruce, Tony and Clint are. Tony called letting us know that his more stable now and his in and out of it. I tried to keep it together. How can something like happened to him? I was just talking to him yesterday and now this? I didn’t even know where I was going; Steve put his arms around me, guiding me through the white hallways. I wasn't into hospital, they always remind me of my parents. 

“How is he doing?” asked Loki, he must be talking to Tony and I must be spacing out just lost in my thoughts.

“He’s stable now. He got hit on the driver’s side. It was a hit and run but we caught the guy”

“Does father know?” Thor asked. I was just listening to them but I want to see Clint.

“Yes. He said that his—“

“Where’s Clint? I want to see him,” I said. Tony looked at me. “I know sweet heart but we have to let Bruce work”

“I want to see Clint. I want to know that his okay.” Steve looked at me, “[Name] we will see him. Clint is a strong guy and I know him, he wouldn’t let this beat him down. Bruce is trying the best he can. Just keep your eyes on me. You will be okay” I nod my head and next thing we know. Bruce comes out of the emergency room.

“So? How is he?” Tony was the first one to asked.

“He’s sleeping now. He hit his head pretty hard but no internal bleeding. He might have a slight headache when he wakes up and maybe forget some things but… I think he should he okay”

“Is there a potential that he might lose his memory?” I asked him, he looked at me with worry in his eyes. I think I know the answer to that.

“Maybe, his not in a coma. So there’s a 50/50 chance,” I think I’m going to throw up.

“Can we see him?” this time it was Steve. He didn’t let go of me. Bruce nod lead us to where he is. Bruce opened the door for us; I can smell the mixture of medication, the cold atmosphere and seeing Clint. My heart start to beat faster and my hands are sweating from the nerves. There lay Clint with machine hook up to his mouth and lungs. The machine beep for each heartbeat and every breath he takes. My heart shattered in a million pieces. I gasped putting my hand to my mouth.

“Don’t be afraid, he’s alright now” Said Bruce. I walked slowly to Clint, my tears escaping my eyes. I didn’t even notice I was crying.

“Hey—hey Clint” half whispered and half cried. Steve stood beside me again pulling me in his arms. I never thought I would cry this much in my life.

Steve and I both decided to stay behind to watch over Clint, since Thor, Loki and Tony have work in the morning. They decide to do a half-day then go to the hospital right away. Steve and I sat at the car as he parked at the ballet studio; I was still spacing out majority of the time since Clint hasn’t woken up yet. I know he’s not in bad condition but just having the thought that his in the hospital. I can’t help it.

“You know, you didn’t have to go,” said he, “He’ll wake up eventually… you just…” he sighed. I guess there’s no hope in talking to me when I’m not really responding in a way. He grabbed my chin gently making him look into his bright blue eyes.

“[Name] I’m worried about you. Please talk to me,” he whispered to me. I close my eyes feeling the warmth of his hand; I never thought I felt so cold.

“I’m sorry Steve. I’m just—“

“Everybody is [Name], don’t shut us out. Don’t shut me out” As if I didn’t cry enough more tears escape my [eye color]. I felt Steve lean in kissing my tears away and the kissing close to the lips. I took a final shaky breath.

“I’ll be here for you. Remember that, I hate seeing you like this” I didn’t response; I ache for more of his touch. His warm hug against my body, I want to sleep and just wake up when Clint is awake. “Go inside and I’ll give you some comfort food, how about that?” finally I nod. “Alright, I’ll meet you in a few minutes okay?” with that I exit the car.

“You look…” Andrew started but I just looked at him, “Empty”

“Clint… Clint got into a accident” Andrew looked shocked

“Is he okay? Is it serious?”

“No, it’s not but Bruce said he hit his head pretty hard. It’s a 50/50 chance that he might not remember some stuff. I—I don’t know yet”

“Are you sure your okay to dance?” I nod, “It should help” walking to the stage but Andrew grabbed my arm pulling me towards him.

“You can barely respond to me. I’m no going to let you—“ I yanked my arms from his hold.

“I don’t care, it will help to pass time” I glared at him and walking away. We started practice and it went on as usual. I was having a hard time catching up but I can tell that Maria was just being patient with me. Apparently, she heard about what happen to Clint but she decides not to say anything. I’m glad she didn’t, I don’t know if I can handle more tears since my eyes is burning crying all night. In the middle of the scene while Andrew and I were dancing in the midnight ball scene for the play. I heard someone call my name.

‘[Name]’ it was faint but it sounded like Clint. I looked in front of the stage but no one was there.

“Clint?” I said, Andrew looked at me with a curious looked. We continue to dance as I heard said my name again. What I didn’t notice is losing my footing during the dance and twisting my ankle in the process. I cried out in pain as Maria and Andrew rushed towards me.

“[Name]! Someone get an ice pack. Shh, it’s okay. We’ll fix it” Maria said to me as she looked at my ankle. I yelped in pain as she touched it and moving it a little bit.

“It’s a pretty bad sprain. I’m guessing a few weeks you can’t strain it too hard” I looked at her, terrified

“But—but the show is only—“

“You need to rest it. I guess I’ll have Joanne take it for now just in case.” Andrew and Maria looked sad, I wasn’t sure if they were disappointed at me. Just in time, Steve came in with food in his hand but saw me sitting on the floor. He rushed to the stage and asked what happen. He didn’t hesitate as he carry me bridal style on the way to his car to the hospital.

“It doesn’t mean that Clint is in the hospital, you go hurting yourself as well!” Tony said to me with a very serious tune. I was looking at my lap as we settled in Bruce’s office and Steve is wrapping my ankle.

“I didn’t do it in purpose!” I said back to him, “I’m not that kind of person”

“Tony, just stop. We are all upset—you don’t need to give her a lecture. She's hurt,” said Steve to his older brother.

“I can’t just have everybody in the hospital! I—“ Tony rubbed his temple and looked at me and Steve. “Just be careful next time. Your lucky it’s just a sprain” with that he left. I frowned even more making upset that Tony is angry at the fact I was so careless.

“Don’t take it to heart… He’s just scared that you hurt yourself and knowing that Clint …” with knowing, I looked down at my lap, crying. Steve notice and finished up wrapping my ankle and leaning closer to me. Since I’m sitting at one of Bruce’s office chair, Steve was kneeling and wiped my tears.

“It’s not worth it. We can just hope that he will get better and you just need to take care of yourself”

“I feel so useless. You were right; I shouldn’t have gone to practice. I should have just stayed and rest”

“Hey, don’t say that. It’s not your fault that you hurt yourself. You just thought that dancing would be able to distract you. I do all the time. Don’t be sad now okay? I’m here” lifting my chin, he leaned closer, closing in the gap between us. “I’ll always be here for you. No matter what [Name] and I will always—“ I felt his warm lips against mine. He slowly wraps his arms around my waist pulling closer to him and I sneak my arms around his neck. I kissed him back as he tries to pick the pieces up, from the death of parents, Clint getting hurt and my feelings towards Steve and my brothers as well. I’m so overwhelmed. I shouldn’t be kissing Steve—I… he deserves someone better. We pulled away, trying to get our breath back.

“I will always love you [Name]. Not as a sister but more than that. I think I have fallen in love with you and I think I cannot undo any of it. ” I looked into his bright blue eyes. searching for something. Maybe an answer?

Another confession has been made yet again… how do I respond to that?


	13. Chapter 13

Steve pulled out a wheelchair since he told me I shouldn't strain my ankle but it's not a big deal, but I can't stop thinking about the kiss that we shared. For some reason, with him I just feel so light like I don't have to worry about anything but I guess when I hang out with my brothers they make me special in a different way. I shook my head and I tried to think clearly, Clint still haven't woken up yet and I can't help but worry. I haven't spent anytime with him at all since this happen and all he wanted is to get to know me better. 

"[Name], are you alright?" Steve asked noticing the concern in his voice, I look up and giving him a small smile. "Thank you, I'll be okay" we were standing in front of Clint's hospital room. As we enter, I saw a girl with short red hair, she was crying and talking to Loki and seemed to be whispering something to Clint even though he might be sleeping, Bruce said that he can hear us. Loki looked at me and Steve and the girl look back at us as well. She wiped her tears, walking up to us. 

"Hi Steve" she greeted, "Hi Natasha" he give her a friendly hug, "How are you holding up?" this is the Natasha that he is always so worried about and how they are always on and off. She's beautiful, I thought. I can tell how they look good together but something inside hurt and I wasn't sure how to feel. I didn't realize that Loki was kneeling in front of me with a soft smile in his face, I was too focus in studying Natasha. I've been spacing out for the last two days. 

"How are you doing love?" he asked me taking my hand to his, I look at him as if I was the one who got into a accident. "I'm alright Loki." I said simply. I can tell he wasn't convince at all. 

"Are you hungry?" now that the mention, I do feel hungry. I nod at him, I feel better having them around, I just hope that Clint would wake up soon. I know how it's taking a toll on everybody. 

Steve kept Natasha company while we grab something to eat. We grab some food and took a sit in one of the few empty tables in the cafeteria. I'm not a big fan hospitals, they remind me so much of my parents. I felt someone held my hand and it felt so warm. I didn't notice that I was cold until Loki... 

"What's on your mind love?" he asked, 

"My parents" I said and he didn't say anything which means he told me to continue, "When they passed away, they were taken here at a hospital as well and I can't help but to feel my blood run cold" I said not looking at him, I remember when they were rushed into the emergency but they never made it. Tony's dad was there, helping me to get myself together. I was just a mess that day. 

"They were rushed into the emergency room but they never made it. Someone murder my parents and I wasn't sure why but I wasn't told about it. They were killed and I was there. Hiding. My dad told me to hide... I remember the person's face. He was sent to jail after and Howard said... Dad said that he wouldn't find me" Loki cupped my face into his warm hands and looking at me. I feel so hollow and empty and Loki is filled with life and warmth, which I want to linger forever. 

"Love, I'm sorry to what happen to your parents and remember that they are always watching you. They wouldn't like it if you're sad. We'll always be here for you. I'll be here for you. But don't give up now. I don't know how it feels to go through that kind of pain but I will go through everything with you, love. And I will protect you with all my life and I mean it" I felt something wet flowing down my cheeks, I didn't realize that I was crying and this is the first time, I ever talk to someone about my parents. Loki give me hug and I hugged him back, the warmth that I've always been looking for is with my new family and we need to stick together. 

"I would love to meet your parents" he said as we broke the hug. "They would love you" I said to him, smiling. 

"There's the smile that I've been looking for!" I laughed and we started eating. 

We made our way back to Clint's room and only saw Steve reading a book, "Where's Natasha?" Loki asked. Steve look up from his book and smile at me and turning to Loki. 

"She went home, she said she'll be back tomorrow. I should heading home soon though. I know work tomorrow. Are you two going to be okay?" I nod, since I'm injured. I can't go to practice which means I would just stay here and wait for Clint to wake up. 

"Tony drop off already with your clothes. He has work tomorrow that he can't miss but he said he'll be back" I nod, thinking I need to text him to say thank you. 

"And Thor?" I asked. 

"He has a major movie deal that he has to go through. He didn't want to take it but we told him that we will keep him update" I should call Thor as well. 

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. [Name] have a goodnight, make sure to get some sleep" he said, walking up to me and giving me a kiss in the forehead. I blushed and tried not to looked at Loki. With that Steve left. I made my way to the duffle bag on the couch across from Clint's bed, I was limping but the pain wasn't that bad anymore. 

"Love, you shouldn't-" I grab my sweats and long sleeve shirt since it gets colder at night, I didn't realize he was talking to me. Luckily, there's a bathroom in room and took my time changing. As I step out of the small bathroom, I forgot that I sprained my ankle and making me lose my balance. But Loki caught me in time, "Stubborn as usual" he chuckled but I just pouted. He carried me bridal style to the small couch as I try to contain my blush. 

"You should get some sleep love" 

"What about you?" I asked. 

"I still have some scripts to read over, I'll be here when you wake up don't worry" he smiled, I made myself comfy at the small couch which I was surprised that I even fit. Loki put a blanket over me and kiss my forehead, "Goodnight love" 

"Goodnight Loki... Are you going to be here when I wake up?" he smile at me. 

"of course love" for the first since my parents passed away, I never felt so safe.


	14. Chapter 14

I shifted in my sleep and I heard a faint singing voice and her voice is light and gently but her song hold such sadness and pain. I opened my eyes and I closed them quickly. It was too bright in the room but my eyes adjusted quickly, I wasn't sure what was happening but I didn't feel scared. I was in a empty space and it was just the couch and nothing else and that song again. I was curious and started to walked towards it. 

Red like roses fills my dream and brings me to the place you rest  
White is cold and always yearing burdened by a royal test  
Black the beast descends from shadows   
Yellow beauty burns cold. 

It sounded like mother's voice but it sounded so sad. As I got closer to the music, I saw someone standing in the middle of a white empty space. I wasn't sure who it was. 

"[Name]? [Name] is that you?" 

"Clint?" the figure turn around and I saw Clint wearing all black suit, smiling at me. "[Name] I've been waiting for you" he put his hands out as if he was calling me for a hug. I run up to him and I couldn't help but cry. I was holding on to him and I wasn't sure if he was real. 

"Why are you crying [Name]?" he said to me and hugging me. I never thought I see him again. I cling to him like my life depends on it. 

"I-- You-- we... we were so worried about you. You haven't woken up yet and I need you. We need you to wake up but--" I left Clint let me go. but I only hug him tighter. 

"NO! no I'm not letting you go!" 

"[Name] listen to me. I'm not going anywhere"

"No, don't go" 

"[Name], hey do you trust me?" I nod and I felt him grab my arms and making him let me go. I looked up to him and I wipe my tears away. 

"I'm coming back and I'm not going anywhere okay?" I nod again as I look into his grey eyes. "Now, it's time to wake up okay? wake up [Name]" 

I heard the song started to fade slowly in the background and I start open my eyes slowly and look around and I was back at the room. I turn my attention to Clint's bed and walk towards his bed. I put my blanket around my shoulders. He was still sleeping and yet the dream felt so real. 

"You said, you would wake up." I sighed, the stress is getting to me, I'm even dreaming about it. 

"[Name]?" I heard someone called my name, I turned to Loki who's sound asleep at the big comfy chair. I turn back to Clint and there he was with his eyes open and looking at me. 

"[Name] is that you?" the words is stuck in my throat and I wasn't sure what to do or say. He slowly tried to sit up and as I help him to sit up. Loki stirred in his sleep and end up waking up. 

"Clint? Clint your awake!" Here he is, awake and talking and all I do is stand around and stare at him. 

"How are you feeling?" Loki asked 

"I'm alright. I'm a bit sore" Clint look Loki and then back to me. He smiled and I held my breathe, "It's nice to see you [Na--" I tackled him with a hug and tears... again. 

"You promised, you'd be awake... I'm so glad. I can't--" I heard him laugh and then coughed. 

"Of course would be awake silly." I never felt so relieve. Loki smiled and told us that his going to call everybody and let them know the good news. 

"I have this dream and this song in the dream..." 

"it was a white empty space and the song that brought me to you" he said, I smiled brightly at him.


	15. Chapter 15

[Name] hasn't left Clint side since he woke up from his coma, she was relief that he has finally recovered. Steve, Loki and Tony were wondering why their little sister is paying attention to him all of a sudden. Yes, they were scared that Clint got into an accident but it seems that [Name] is not even giving them a second glance. 

"I can't believe that she didn't even pay attention to us the moment Clint woke up" said Tony as they watch them from the other side of the room. Loki has his arms cross listening to Tony while Steve frowned not knowing what to do. 

"She's just worried about Clint... I mean we all are" said Steve. Feeling betrayed since it felt like his confession didn't mean anything to her. Steve sighed, thinking that he shouldn't put too much pressure on her. 

"I don't know" Tony said frustrated, "Tony, you can't be selfish. Our brother got hurt and [Name] is worried sick. of course, she would focus on him instead of us. Stop being jealous and just think about taking take of them both" Loki said sighing leaving the room. Tony and Steve decide to follow the second youngest brother. Leaving [Name] and Clint alone. 

"I- I mean we were so scared... we thought that you wouldn't wake up anymore but I have this... I have this dream about you and I don't want you to leave. I mean- I know I didn't talk to you a lot and I realize that..." 

"[Name] you don't have to worry about me. Even though that I didn't make it, I would never..." 

"Don't say that!" She started at his fray eyes but look away from her sudden outburst. Clint smiled slightly and grabbing her hands from his. He gently grab her chin and making her look at him. "I wouldn't be mad at you regardless. Sure, I was sad that you don't pay attention to me but I wouldn't blame you. You have the others to worry as well" he said 

"But I care about you too Clint. I just--" she moved away slowly

"You just?" she hesitated. it's just she doesn't know what to feel when it comes to her brothers. She love them but they seem to love her differently... 

"I-- I, Clint I care about you and I was scared when I had that dream. I thought you were saying goodbye to me and I was so sad." 

"Do you love me?" he asked seriously

"Of course I love you Clint" she answered right away. 

"That's not what I meant [Name]. You know what I mean. Do you love me more than your step brother?" Her heart skip a beat and butterflies start to fly around her stomach. What does this feelings mean? 

"Clint, you know that I can't--" a woman around Clint's age walked in a rush and giving him a big hug. "Clint! I can't believe it. You're okay. I-- I was so worried" tears started to form in her brown eyes. It was Natasha. Clint's ex girlfriend or maybe not so ex anymore. 

"I'm alright Natasha" he smiled at her but it didn't seem to reach his eyes. [Name] got up from her sit, deciding that she should let them be but Clint grabbed her wrist "Don't go... stay" [Name] try to contain her blush as she can feel Natasha's stare directed to her. 

"Clint, you should take it easy" Bruce walked in looking refreshed and somewhat well rested. 

"I'm fine Bruce" he replied in a irritated voice. He just can't have a break when it comes to [Name]. 

"I know you are but you have to know that headaches will come and go. You need to sleep as well" 

"I think I've slept enough already" Bruce wasn't listening to his brother and put his arms around [Name]'s waist. "I will take [Name] to Tony, Steve and Loki they are planning to get some food for everybody. I will leave Natasha here, so you guys can talk" [Name] take a sigh of relief escaping other question that she cannot seem to answer. Clint was about to protest when Natasha answered for him. 

"I'll take care of him Bruce. Don't worry" Natasha smiled. Clint look at [Name] trying to tell her to say but she just give him a small smile in response. 

"Are you ready?" asked Bruce still has his arm around her. [Name] nod and left Clint's room making her way to the others. 

Tony, Steve and Loki were waiting for Bruce and [Name] while they grab food for everybody and decided to eat at Clint's room. 

"Darling, so glad you can join us. What do you feel like eating?" Tony asked [Name]. [Name] stared at her brothers for a while and they look at her back. For some reason, she felt an overwhelming feeling. She felt happy for some reason but she felt tears stinging from her eyes. She cried. 

"[Name], love what's the matter? why are you crying?" 

"I was just asking what you wanted to eat" said Tony in defense. "I don't think that's the reason why she's crying Tony" said Bruce worried about [Name] 

"It wasn't-- I wasn't what Tony said. I'm... I'm just so happy that- that I have you guys and lucky to have such... such loving brothers. I--" she cried harder in happiness. The guys were struck in awe moment. Loki hug [Name] and whisper in her ear "We love you [Name], remember that" [Name] look up to Loki "Now dry those tears but we are not going anywhere okay?" said Steve stepping beside Loki, smiling. 

"I swear next time, I won't ask you what you want to eat" Tony teased. [Name] laugh and cried at the same time. 

"There you go! that's the smile that we've been waiting for" said Bruce smiling at her. Looking at her brothers one last time. She is luckily to have them. [Name] knew that she has to choose which brother she love the most or even more than a brother but right now, she's just satisfied that she met them. Right now, it's enough for her.


	16. Chapter 16

“We settle this like men” said Tony in a serious tone.

“Gentlemen” added Loki. Tony rolled his eyes and continues; “I know everybody wants to know whom she wants” everybody was sitting at circle around the glass table in the living room.

“In this hat contains pieces of paper that is number 1 to 6. We spend a day with [Name] and then when that is done. We start from the beginning for a proper date”

“From there we will know who she really like,” said Steve. They all stare at the black hat sitting the center table. Their eyes hold determination and one mission.

To win [Name]’s heart

“We must rules for this” said Clint looking at his brothers, “To make sure that everybody gets a fair turn and no distraction. Everybody agreed. Bruce sighed; sometimes he starts to wonder why everybody gets so work up about it.

“First rule, no distraction.” Everybody nod in agreement, “NO Meddling on the dates and days, we spend with her”

“Can we her kiss?” asked Steve

“Not by force, only if she’s willing” answered Clint

“I can’t believe it’s even a rule!” said Bruce

“Well, it could happen,” said Tony in a matter of fact tone. Bruce doesn’t realize that Tony, Clint and Steve kissed [Name] at least once, but he did always wonder what it feels like to kiss her. Bruce cross his arms and looked away. Clint continues, “No gift buying” Thor frowned, he wants to give [Name] this necklace that he saw at the jewelry store the other day.

“I think that’s it… anything else to add?” they look shook their heads.

“Alright it’s time to take the number out of the hat” said Tony, “I guess I’ll go first and we’ll reveal them to each other” one by one they took a piece of paper out of the hat. The tower is so quiet; you can probably hear the crickets outside the balcony. Tony keep his straight, proud face on but deep inside he’s sweating like crazy. Bruce might look bored but he doesn’t want to last, in the end he’s in it too. Clint and Steve hold such determination, people always think that they are some kind of twins, since both of them, do something extreme for a career and they were close growing up and they still are but when it comes to winning [Name], it’s different. Loki was calm and thinking of ways to win [Name] heart, thinking of technique to show her how he truly loves her. Thor is just grinning like a maniac, he thought that this game is so much but what they don’t now is the trick hiding in his sleeve.  
“Everybody ready?” Tony said looking at his younger brothers, “At a count of 3” they nod

“1”

“2” as if there’s a time bomb hidden within the tower ready to explode

“3”

“YES!”

“NO!”

“Not bad”

“Why?!”

“Yes! I am first” Thor got up from his sit and start waving the small paper. Everybody frowned.

“I’m second,” said Steve, he thought that it’s better than being last.

“I’m third,” said Clint, he sighed.

“I’m fourth,” said Bruce, boy was he glad that he wasn’t last.

“I’m fifth,” Loki said calmly. Everybody look at Tony and smirk.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m last”

“In a way that made me feel a lot better” Loki said mocking his oldest brother.

[Name], Amy and Howard entered the living the room with all the boys yelling at each other about some nonsense. Howard and Amy look at each other wondering what they were fighting about.

“I demand a retry!” yelled Tony

“NO! That’s not in the rules!” said Clint

“But you didn’t mention it!”

“It doesn’t matter Tony, what is done, is done” said Bruce.

[Name] look at her brothers as they bicker at each other, she notice that they were all holding a small piece of paper.

“What has gotten to your boys Howard?” Amy asks as they continue to watch.

“I have no idea my love” [Name] walk towards her brothers and getting in the middle of the their nonsense.

“Hello” she said, everybody stop and look at [Name] “what are you guys holding?” she asked curiously. The guys hide the piece of paper quickly and started to explain all at once. [Name] didn’t buy it though, she knows that they were hiding something and she wants to find out.

“It’s just a schedule thing, you know who will pick you up and stuff” said Loki, “Don’t worry about it love” he winked at her. The rest glared at Loki because he’s already flirting with her. This is a signal that the competition has begun.

“Alright then” she said and she tried to walk up and then quickly snatching the piece at Clint’s hand but he was too fast for her. He chuckled.

“Curiosity kills the cat” he smirked at her. [Name] can’t help but blush instead. Ever since the accident that Clint got into, she kind of… well have been spending time with Clint and getting to know him.

“Plus, you will know in time” said Steve. She turned her attention to Steve and pouted.

“That’s not going to work. Just be patient okay sweetheart?” said Tony.

Amy and Howard watched their kids as they talk to each other.

“Why do I get a feeling I know what they have planned” said Amy to her husband

“Because I think I know what exactly what they are planning” said Howard, sighing. Who knew having all boys would lead to this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: My sister and I literally got some small pieces of paper and picking which one goes first and I have to say... it's funny how everything turned out! From Thor being first and Tony being last. LOL I think it is meant to be! It was really fun and challenging at the same time writing this chapter ( the whole booklet actually ) but I hope you guys enjoy! ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: hey party people! LOL alright so there is a few people that wanted different POV from the brothers and [Name] as well so I'm giving it to you. I've been thinking about it lately as well so I thought, I'd go on ahead with it. I know you guys have been addicted to this and that is the plan, I'm feeding the addiction. LOL when I get the time XD Anyways, thank you for the comment and input. Love you guys so much and keep on reading... don't worry I didn't forget about this story (; <3

Tony Stark POV 

I hung up the phone after [Name] called me. I couldn’t help but feel sad about what happen, what is she going to tell me? I couldn’t help but think that she’ll just reject and tell me that she likes someone else and that I shouldn’t kiss her anymore. I mean, I only kiss her once but… her lips are so soft and her eyes that shines when she smiles. Everything about her is driving ever fiber on my body insane. I can’t help that I kiss her yesterday. I just felt like I needed too, I’m surprise that I can even function today, when all I think about this and what happen yesterday. When Father first announce told us that [Name] is the new member of the Stark family, I didn’t think about it too much, at least not until she answered father’s phone and they way she said, “Hey Tony” I was surprised thinking who could be but it was [Name] after all. I thought it was silly to be in love with someone’s voice but there’s just something about it and I got curious. I sighed in a frustration as the feeling of her lips linger.

“Tony? I think we’re done for today” Pepper walked in with the Stark tablet in her hand, “Are you doing okay? You seem distracted the whole day” I ran my hand through my hair and closing my eyes for a second.

“Yeah, just… having one of those days,” I said, I didn’t want to look at her because I know she can read me like a book. She’s been working with me for too long that she almost seems to know how my brain works.

“Alright, well I’m heading home. Is there anything else I can do?” I shook my head. I don’t know why I can’t compose myself today.

“I’m good, have a good rest of your day. I’ll see you tomorrow” I heard her sigh and left. I don’t know why I’m like towards [Name], I know I shouldn’t be… I started thinking something that I thought could exist in my mind...

I want her.  
Now.  
Here   
Everywhere.  
I want nothing between us.

“What is happening to me?” I whispered to myself 

Clint Barton Stark POV

Ever since that accidental kiss with [Name], we haven’t spoke with each other in a week. She would avoid my gaze and when I’m around she would be quiet and looked away. I’m starting to think that she hates me… and I hate myself for something like this to happen. I would watch her hang around Steve and talk to Loki majority of the week while I would just grab some snack say hi and leave. Watching her talk to someone else made me crazy. I was jealous. Ridiculous. I wanted her to know me; I wanted her to talk to me. And I felt it then: this strange, inexplicable sense that she might be the only person in the world I could really care about, besides my brothers. My brothers would bother me about us and how [Name] would seem to ignore me. Another week rolled in and I got a call from Tony that she ran away from him. He wouldn’t say what the reason is but I couldn’t help but to feel mad at him. How can he just let [Name] ran away and not knowing what happen. I grip on the wheels and made a turn at the nearest park at the tower. I got off the car and started calling out her name. I started to panic… what if she’s hurt? What if somebody kidnap her and nobody’s there to protect her. After a few minutes of panic, I got a call from Steve and Bruce that they got her. Feeling relief, I hung up and made my way to the tower. Tomorrow, I will make things right with [Name]. I know this sound selfish but I know that everybody in that tower as a same intention.

Winning her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quotes from Destroy me by Tahereh Mafi.


End file.
